The Autumn Spirit
by Pacifica Luna Diana
Summary: Melody was a normal spirit that went to school with her friends Jess and Mark (They appear in Ch. 3) and had normal problems. You know homework, boy trouble, preparing to fight Pitch's daughter. Jack x OC
1. The Autumn Spirit

**Hi remember this is my tenth fanfic so whatever you do don't kill me, beat me or send an angry mob after me. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Now read and review._  
_**

* * *

**September 22, 1692 (Salem Witch Trials)**

Third Person POV

Before Jack Frost, there were the Salem Witch Trials. During those trials, was a young girl. She was different among the other accused girls in the village. This girl had visions and even looked abnormal. Her long brown hair had small straps of silver, her brown eyes had specks of blue in them, and her skin seemed to be kissed by the sun yet covered by a thin layer of ice. The girl's name was Ambrosia Fausta.

Ambrosia paced around in her lone cell and repeatedly fixed her long skirt and brush straw off of it, the trials were going to continue with her at sunrise. She did not sleep at all the night before. Currently she was waiting for the guard to come and take her. All Ambrosia wanted was for it to end and this was the way to end it.

Soon a sound from the other side of the hallway made Ambrosia turn sharply and face the origin of the sound. A guard with a gun strapped to his belt was walking towards the cell and in his hands were both the keys and a small length of rope. He opened the door and took Ambrosia out. With her hands bound, the guard took her to the trial grounds. Ambrosia was tied to a wooden post on top of a mound of logs and twigs.

"THIS FEMALE HAS BEEN CHARGED WITH THE WORST CRIME THAT COULD BE COMMITTED HERE! PRACTICE IN THE DARK ARTS!" The leader of the village said. He had a lit torch and was pointing it at Ambrosia. She showed no emotion and wouldn't until the flames covered her face. Some of the accusations were trues. Ambrosia used herbs instead of traditional medicine because the herbs worked faster and were easier to find. "WITH THIS SUNRISE, WE SHALL SEE IF SHE TRULY IS A WITCH!"

The leader lit the logs and the flames quickly surrounded Ambrosia. Under her breath she muttered, "I'm a witch. I'm one with the earth and all that is divine. I am one who loved, betrayed, disdained to wait for gifts which Time alone grants from the sea. To speak the words of loss with tongue of fire. Fallen upon the earth, yes, but death is mother of rebirth."

Slowly the flames froze and Ambrosia was spared. She felt grateful and began to undo her bonds. However, she didn't see that a man with a long beard and a staff walking toward her. This particular man had a strange glow that enveloping his whole figure, as if he had been a warlock or wizard or had just come from the moon the moon, and he did, for in fact this was the Man in the Moon.

"Wake up, my child, for you are chosen to become the Autumn Spirit." The man said while guiding me away from the flames. When they were well into the woods the man stopped. The autumn air seemed like a sanctuary to Ambrosia and welcoming. All the leaves were either yellow, orange, or red and each seemed beautiful.

"Excuse me, sir. What is your..." Ambrosia started, but when she turned to face the man, he was gone. The wind picked up and the leaves whipped around Ambrosia until she was fully encased. Her hair slowly changed color to match the bark of an evergreen and when she opened her eyes, they were the different colors of the autumn leaves. Ambrosia looked at her dress and saw that it was tattered and just tried to remember how it happened because she couldn't.

The winds drifted around her silently as if it was a whisper, "From this moment on, you are now Melody Arcana Raven."

Melody found a staff that was no larger than her and picked it up along with a cloak that covered her up to her feet. When Melody made the mistake of tapping the floor with the head of the staff, a small evergreen shot from the ground. Its leaves already had a shape and it seemed as if it has been there for months. Melody found herself smiling and floating. She let out a laugh and twirled in the air. Then, as quickly as the sudden memory loss, the need to tell someone overwhelmed Melody.

She sprinted towards the direction she came, using the trees and sky for direction. When Melody reached the village, she saw a large bonfire and immediately went to the closest person to her and asked, "Excuse me, miss. What's going on?"

The woman didn't answer. Melody seemed confused and then waved her hand in front of the woman's eyes. No response. Filled with frustration, Melody tried to take hold of the woman's arm and instead of grabbing the arm, Melody's hand went through the woman. Fear, was what crept into Melody's thoughts. A gut-retching scream came from Melody and then she collapsed on the ground in tears.

"I'm a spirit. I'm one with the earth and all that is divine. I am one who loved, betrayed, disdained to wait for gifts which Time alone grants from the sea. To speak the words of loss with tongue of fire. Fallen upon the earth, yes, but death is mother of rebirth." The words came from her heart and not her mind. Melody got up and walked into the woods, if she was going to be the autumn spirit, then she was going to have to train herself to do it right.

* * *

**Now please COMMENT. It will help me write faster. :)**


	2. Meeting Jack

**Hi, remember, this I say again, this is my tenth fanfic so whatever you do don't kill me, beat me or send an angry mob after me. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Now please read and review._  
_**

* * *

**320 years later (The Winter Solstice)  
Burgess, Pennsylvania**

Melody ran above the buildings until she made it to the end. She stopped and smiled, today was the absolute last day of autumn. Without thinking twice, she flung herself into the open air. Her form shifted to a falcon with the Horus Eye as well as the staff in its claws and like that, she flew across the sky until she reached a small pond. The snow covered it and currently, children were playing on it. Melody's form shifted again to human, her light brown hair was flowing freely and her eyes were trained on the boy with snow white hair and ice blue eyes.

The boy had a snowball in his hand and was prepared to throw it at the closest child. Melody has been watching the boy carefully from a distance, but every winter solstice she came closer to him as if they were friends. She walked onto the ice and her clothes changed into black jeans, black t-shirt, black leather jacket, black combat boots, and her staff strapped to her back. Being the spirit of autumn allowed Melody to take form of the many creatures people dress as on Halloween and then some.

Melody's POV

I walked closer to the boy than I ever have since I've first met him. He acted and seemed different than the other children my age, the age I stopped growing at. The boy had a staff similar to my own, but his had frost on it while mine was as strong as an oak and he had frost covering his clothes like the fresh dirt that appeared on mine.

The boy blew at the snowball until it glowed blue and that was when it all came together. He was the winter spirit, Jackson Overland Frost. Jack Frost was one of the popular costumes in some parts of the world along with witches, werewolves, and vampires. I heard several people tell stories about him to their kids and only recently, I get to see him.

He looked around until he saw me and flung the snowball with all his might. My instincts kicked in and I used my staff like a bat to send it flying back towards him. I smiled and exclaimed, "Batter up!"

Jack watched as the snowball started to hurtle towards him and was about to collide when he jumped out of the way. He floated back to ground level and said, "Home run. Nice hit."

"Nice throw, Jack." I replied while leaning on my staff. He let out a thousand watt smile and I almost melted.

"You can see me." It sounded more like a statement rather than a question. I smiled back and then dropped it. Everyone I ever cared about left me at one point and I couldn't go with them. If I let Jack in then he would leave just like all the others.

"Don't sound so surprised. I would've guessed that us seasonal spirits could see each other. Especially on the day our seasons are equal. Name's Melody Raven." I said while striking the snow next to the frozen pond. A tall black oak tree sprouted from where the staff touched. I climbed to the top and and used the tallest branch as a balance beam. Looking down, I saw that Jack was a couple feet away from my drop zone. There was something I always wanted to do. "LOOK OUT!"

I jumped down and turned my body so that way I was diving head first. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jack's eyes bugging out. Just when I was about to collide, I turned into autumn leaves and then reformed with the wind. It was fun and to see the surprised look on Jack's face was priceless.

"You just jumped off an oak tree that is almost as tall as a pine tree. That was rebellious, careless, and absolutely reckless." Jack said while walking towards me. I shrugged and smiled. The stunt I just pulled sounded like something I would do. "I admit that I am impressed."

"Good. Now since the day is almost done, I have to leave. Being the embodiment of autumn calls for me to be in a different city at the moment. See you around, Jack." I said while strapping my staff to my back again. I thought about angels and how children always say that they are one during Halloween. Long brown wings shot from my back and I waved at Jack before flying towards the West.

* * *

**Now pretty please COMMENT. It will help me write a lot faster. :)**


	3. Welcome to School

**Hi, whatever you do don't kill me, beat me or send an angry mob after me. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Now please read and review._  
_**

* * *

**10 months later (October 1)  
Burgess, Pennsylvania**

Melody's POV

I walked around the neighborhood and saw several families put up Halloween decorations. My appearance made those who saw me think that there is a Halloween party near by. A black cloak covered my red dress and pumpkin necklace, my hair went down my back easily and stayed in place during gusts of wind, blood red lipstick made my white teeth shine, black eye shadow made my eye color stand out, a little blush added to my already red cheeks, and my staff was in my tight iron grip.

The day was windy and it wouldn't let up. It was these kinds of days that made me smile. I walked to different houses and helped certain people put up decorations. When night came, I let my clothes change to black velvet all around. I had long pants, v-neck shirt, slip-on sleeves, a small sweater made the three pieces of clothing look like one, a black choker hanged around the center of my neck, and my hair went to my hips. My staff stayed in my hands along with the one thing I had from my life before becoming the autumn spirit, a ring.

The night became boring quickly, so I decided to explore a little bit. When I got to an ally, a sound came from the shadows. I spun on my heels quickly and saw a figure with a staff similar to my own, Jack Frost. He seemed a little taller than last time we met because I have to look up a little bit to meet his eyes.

"Been a while." Jack said while closing the gap between us. I took a small step back in order to make a clean get away. "How've you been."

"Better. You?" I said while taking another small step back. This, however, didn't work because whenever I took a step back, he took a step forward. It seemed as if I was currently living the saying, 'One step forward and two steps back,' because everytime Jack took a step forward, I took two small steps backwards. The process continued until I was backed to a wall.

"I've been worse." Jack answered. He placed one hand by my head and my instincts took over quickly. I shut my eyes closed and thought of him, frozen in place and the only thing moving was his eyes. It works, nonetheless, I transformed into a kite and flew out of there. As I flew, I began to wonder yet again, we do I have that ability? Sure I've had since before I became a spirit, but I just wanted to know why I did.

Anyway, I flew as fast as possible before a letter dropped in front of me. Quickly, I took it in my beak and landed on the closest roof. See, as the spirit of autumn, I make sure that _everybody_ gets any letter sent to them, mind it be trick and/or treat. Once I transformed back to my human form, I looked at the address. I as surprised to see it addressed to me instead of another mortal.

After reading the letter a few times, I smiled and gave a small squeak before flying towards the location. In human form, mind those of you who think I fly only as birds. It didn't take long for me to reach my destination. An old medieval castle that had a large and grassy courtyard, was on top of a hill, over looked the sea, and had people running, playing, and walking all around it. I floated down and was instantly surround by guards, one pointed at my paper with his spear.

"Do you have the letter?" He asked. I nodded and showed him my invitation/scholarship to Celestia's School for Spirits. He read it over before a tall woman that looked like she was a star, literally, walked over. She had black hair, pure white skin, bright yellow eyes, and a small glow surrounding her.

"Melody, I am so glad that you decided to accept the scholarship. Welcome to my school, I am Celestia, and may be the first to say that we are honored to have you here." Celestia said. I smiled and nodded at her, she seemed nice enough. Celestia walked with me to the main building. The closer I got to it, the more I saw how everyone looked, the amazing greenery, and even what is lighting the entire thing. Fist-sized orbs floated around and each emitted a semi-bright light. "You may be wondering who I am. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I actually was. That and if there were any other seasonal spirits here." I answered while looking down one of the halls, in it were these two girls. One was transparent yet also clearly visible, like a gust of wind, while the other had coco skin, green hair, green eyes, and a light green dress, she reminded me of a tree. They looked like good friends yet they also looked like they were in a hurry.

"Well, I am the sister to Tsar Lunar, the Man on the Moon. Unlike my brother, who is the guardian of children when they sleep, I am the guardian for children when they are awake, the Guardian of Truth." Celestia answered. We walked past other spirits as we headed towards a different part of the castle. "Also, to answer your other question. There are two others, they will help you settle in."

We walked across a lush courtyard and I saw two spirits, one girl and one boy, climbing a redwood, odd since they don't grow grow in this area. They looked my age and they each had very distinguishing features. For example, the boy had sandy blonde hair and sea blue eyes, like a beach on a summer day, while the girl had light brown hair and bright green eyes, like a spring meadow. The girl looked at me and smiled brightly, I smiled back.

"Mark, Jessica, come down. There is someone here to meet you." Celestia said to the two spirits. They smiled, let go of the branches, floated down, and the girl hugged me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Liann Casye, but you can call me Jessica or Jess. Oh, and this is my absolute best friend on this planet, Mark Ayian Ithe, but he prefers Mark." The Jessica said. She was so bubbly with a southern accent that it was impossible not to smile. Mark was smiling crookedly at us and was basically shining. "Oh, where are my manners? What's your name?"

"Melody Arcana Raven, but people normally call me either Melody, Mel, or, rarely, Melody Raven. Call me which ever you want." I answered. They both smiled and then looked behind me. I turned around and saw that two duffle bags were there. Each had a small raven on it as well as a music note, my signature. "I believe those are mine."

Mark took the largest bag and headed towards one of the buildings. I turned around to look at Celestia, but she was gone. Jessica seemed concerned for me now and didn't mind showing it. "Hey, don't worry. It's more often then not, that this place warms up to you. Heck, it took me three days to get settled in, but Mark helped me through it. Oh, and don't let the silent treatment get to you, he's a real softy."

"Thanks, Jess." I said while picking up the other duffle. She beamed and started floating, I followed suit. We floated towards the direction Mark went and talked along the way.

"Hey, did you hear that Jack Frost is in town?" Jess asked. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to forget about the earlier events.

"Really? I haven't seen him since last year's winter solstice." I lied. It was a bad to make her think that I didn't like Jack because he's a nice guy, but very weird at the same time.

"Mhm. And I was born in the clouds, yeah right. Spill, what happened before you got here?" Jess asked. At this point we were walking up a long staircase to the castle tower.

"Okay, he cornered me and I kinda, sorta froze his body and flew away as a kite." I answered. It was embarrassing to say, but it was true.

"Dang girl, he must have it bad for you." Jess said while opening the door to the tower. Inside was an amazing room with two red, queen-sized, circle poster beds, with canopy, two walk-in closets, two mahogany desks, a 72" flat screen, a mini fridge, not so mini, one wall covered with mahogany shelves, a blue velvet couch in the center, two bathrooms, and a balcony that over-looked the sea with a small couch, a coffee table, and a CD rack.

"Okay, two things. A) This place is awesome and B) I doubt he does." I said while putting my duffle next my other one. "Oh, and there's two more. Are you my roommate and which bed is mine?"

"Yes it is, yes he does, the one on the left, and yes I am." Jess answered. I nodded before packing all my stuff on to everything to the left of the room. Then I went towards the couch with Jess. However, we almost sat on Mark and this made him nearly scream.

"Hey, can't a guy get some sleep?" Mark asked. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

"Get used to me being around because when I am, then there is never a time for sleeping." I answered. It was true, I rarely needed sleep and it helped on Halloween when I want to scare people at or past midnight.

"Don't be a party pooper, Mark. Mel is new and she is the autumn spirit, you know how some nymphs like to spread rumors about new kids and that always ends up bring them..." Jess started, but ended up rambling.

"Jess. Jess. Jessica!" Mark exclaimed at the nearly blue Jessica. She breathed and looked at us.

"Sorry, I still have a rambling problem. It's kind of uncontrollable at times." Jess said slowly. I smiled and thought, '_Maybe these guys are so bad. Maybe I'll let them in._'

"Hey, have you guys ever gone cliff diving?" I asked. They shook their heads no. "Well, then follow me."

* * *

**Now pretty please COMMENT. And I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


	4. The Four Seasons, Together at Last

**Hi. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Now please read and review._  
_**

* * *

**10 Days Later (October 11)  
Celestia's School for Spirits**

Melody's POV

I was psyched for the new guy to arrive, he suppose to be another spirit instead of a nymph, they are annoying. Jess was basically breathing down my neck when I was typing my paper on the ocean and Mark was flooding me with questions. At least he's not the Sandman and his symbols flashing over his head like lightning. The three of us really came close together over the past few days, a few movies and a few projects brought us together. Now we might have a new person in the group.

"Hey, do you think he'll be tall or medium? Oh, maybe he's one of those smart and sporty types. Or maybe he's the shy guy." Jess rambled. Today, she rambled often and it became concerning.

"Jessica!" I laughed while taking her shoulders. "I don't want to get a new roommate because you ramble until your face is blue."

"Right, right. Sorry, just excited." Jess said while falling on the couch. I huffed a quick breath before joining her, we've grown close. We liked almost all the same things, minus the seasons, including the TV show _Revolution_. So far, we were watching the newest episode in high definition. Just when one of the soldiers burned the M on Charlie's arm, Celestia, Mark, and the new kid came in.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" Celestia asked.

"Done." We answered while holding up all of our essays. Celestia took them and then gave them back. The two of us smiled and fist bumped, but stopped midway because of a cold wind.

"I'm going to guess that the person who's basically breathing down our necks is no other than the infamous Jack Frost." I said while edging away from him. I heard chuckles and turned to meet bright ice blue eyes.

"What'd I do?" He asked. Jack still looked a bit dazed from what I did, trust me when I say that it wears off.

"The blizzard of '68, Easter Sunday. Remember that?" Jess asked. She secretly fist bumped me and I could basically hear her thoughts saying, '_I was right._'

"I remember, some of my best work." Jack answered. I scoffed and then felt a rush of wind. Jess, Mark, and I exchanged glances before running towards the balcony. Outside was non other than Katherine Pitchiner, Pitch's daughter. Most people refer to her as the Nightmare Princess and guess who made the mistake of wanting to be friends with her on day one? Me, that's right, my idiotic self. One spirit makes that mistake once, she nearly threw me off the cliff, thank you floating ability, a spirit thing.

Jack walked up to us and looked over my shoulder. I felt his body temperature close against me and I could hear his heart beat, a soft and slow beat. If it wasn't for Mark, I would've jumped off the balcony and run towards the arena, "Raise your hand if you hate her and/or her dad."

All our hands went up. Jack looked at me and smiled, I turned away. I didn't want to be any closer to him than needed be. Jess, thankfully, pulled me away and towards the main area. We plopped ourselves on the couch again and finished watching _Revolution_. Mark and Jack started to laugh about I-don't-know-what and then ended up wrestling with smiles on their faces, weird I know.

"Like I said the day you came here. He's got it bad for you." Jess said. I rolled my eyes and thought back to last year's winter solstice. He was fun and harmless then, but now he was a bit too stalkerish for me. "Hey, you going to just sit there and stare off into space or are you going to come?"

"Sorry, zoned. Could you please repeat?" I said while looking at her. It was kind of hard to not hear her because she can by loud.

"Sure thing. I asked if you were going to come to training in the next few seconds." Jess repeated. I let my eyes widen and I ran into the bathroom then came out in my hunting gear.

"I love being a spirit." I said as I walked over to Jess. She was wearing similar gear to my own plus her normal clothes. We smiled and looked at the guys, they were still wrestling. The two of us ran towards the balcony at full speed and jumped over both the boys and the edge. After we landed, we ran towards the arena.

The arena looked a bit like the Colosseum in Rome, but less wrecked and smaller. Inside, our professor was lining everyone up in their teams, spirits vs nymphs. Oddly enough, Mark and Jack beat us here and were the only other spirits on the field. We walked up to them and got ready to fight all sixteen nymphs.

"Four of us and sixteen of them. I'll take the four on the left. Mark four on the right. Jack four center right. Melody four center left." Jess planned. "We can do this, we can do this."

"One problem, Jess. Jack is new and hasn't played before." Mark pointed out. I nodded and then looked at her. She held up a three then a five before looking back at the nymphs. It was a classic plan that we had, but it changed to the situation. This time Jack got one nymph while the rest of us took on five. The bell rang and Jess, along with Mark, used their staffs to launch me towards a few nymphs. There are only two rules in this game. No natural powers, staffs don't count, and first team to pin every member of the opposing team wins, that or the final player is knocked unconscious.

Easily, I tackle three nymphs and use my staff to make chains hold them to the ground as a I battle my final two nymphs. It was fairly easy, both were wood nymphs, and they only had one weapon each, a short sword. Jess told me that even though you have a weapon in your hands, doesn't mean you know how to use it. I used the hooked end of my staff to pick up one nymph and launched her over to the wall. Quickly, I used my staff to make chains appear and pin her before facing the last nymph.

She had a wild look in her eyes, not good. Katherine was nearby, in the crowd, and she was doing this. The nymph had a dark feel about her and quickly, I swung my staff. There wasn't much I could do against a possessed student. However, I did use my staff to force her to her knees. Her sword was about to saw my staff in two, but I pulled it away and whacked her on the head, unconscious. (**A.U Hawkwing-Mistkit, this battle is possible because of you. Seriously, you gave me the idea in your second review.**)

I waited as Jess and Mark finished up their nymphs and joined me to watch Jack fight. His form wasn't exactly the type for close combat. It was more for magical combat, from a distance. We would toss in a few ideas every now and then, but it slowly got boring to watch. Jess and Mark shoved me towards them and motioned for me to finish the fight.

Jack looked like he was having fun stalling instead of finishing the fight. I tapped his shoulder and asked, "Mind if I cut in?"

He looked at me quickly before nodding. I smiled and used the hooked end of my staff to force her to the ground. She looked up at me and her eyes seemed like they were made of the night, Katherine's work. The nymph nearly broke my staff, but quickly I pulled away. Quickly, I strapped my staff to my back and began to fight her in close combat.

She was fast, she's a nymph, but I was faster. I was able to land a few punches to her and each time I did, I saw Katherine's magic flicker. That was when a plan started to form in my head. Quickly, I drop kicked her towards to the nearest wall and used my staff to launch a rock towards her head. In seconds she was out cold and our team won.

* * *

**Now pretty please COMMENT. And I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


	5. Dreams

**Short, yes. Am I tired, yes. Could y'all cut me some slack, possible. Is this going to be the chapter where Jack and Melody get together, you'll see.**

* * *

**In the girls' dorm  
October 11**

Melody's POV

I put on my sleeveless green dress, it stopped at mid-thigh, tied my orange veil around the middle of my rib cage, put my green mini poncho to cover my shoulders, and put my silver headband on. It was what I slept in every night, but ever since I came to the school, I've been prone to getting my veil stuck to the bed. Probably because of the dreams I've been having.

"Hey, Mel, have you seen my book, Homage to Catalonia?" Jess asked. I shook my head and sat on the couch. The moment I did, I felt something sharp. Quickly, I hopped back up and pulled out her book.

"Found it." I announced. I gave it to Jess while saying, "Whoever said that books can't hurt you is a liar."

"Eh, more of less. Well, good night." Jess commented while heading to her bed. I went towards mine and nodded in response. There were only five nights that I stay up late and spend every other night sleeping like a rock.

When I closed my eyes, I was bombarded with dreams. Each one had this girl with brown hair had small strips of silver, brown eyes that had specks of blue in them. She was in a field filled with herbs and was with a little girl. The younger girl was like the older girl, but without strips of silver in her hair. They each had a basket filled with different herbs.

"Ambrosia, look at this!" The younger yelled. The older girl, Ambrosia, walked to the younger girl. When she crouched down, she pulled out a dagger and cut the herb.

"You have a good eye, Rosemary." Ambrosia commented. She placed the herb in a small bottle and waved it around a few times. The herb slowly turned into a golden liquid. "Moonshine yarrow to make throat healing tea."

"Can I pick some wild flowers, Amby? Please." Rosemary asked. Ambrosia nodded her head before putting the bottle in her basket.

"Only if you can find a hyacinth and a dragon blood sapling." Ambrosia answered. She placed the dagger in the basket before standing up. "After that, you and I can make mom a beautiful meal, Rose. Do you like the idea?"

"Yes, I do. I'll be right back." Rosemary answered. Ambrosia started to walk around the garden until it erupted in flames. She was now tied to a post and her screams started to become my own. The flames licked my skin and the pain was unbearable.

I woke up quickly and found Jess, Mark, and Jack sitting on my bedside. They each had a worried look on their face and I must've looked like a banshee. Jess wrapped her arms around me and I took shaky breaths as she tried to soothe me.

* * *

**Now, please COMMENT. And I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


End file.
